Our Memories Dreams
by Kibumaria09
Summary: Aku tidak berharap akan akhir kisah yang bahagia. Tapi, pertemuan kita diatur kembali untuk diubah akhir nya. Apa kau bersedia untuk berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan itu dan menemukan ku di kehidupan ini lagi? 2min Boyslove / BXB


**Happy reading**

_'Sejauh apapun kau berada,_

_Sesulit apapun pertemuan kita,_

_Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin..._

_Sampai matahari datang,_

_Ditengah hujan badai'_

.

**KLING~**

"Taemin~"

Lelaki bernama Taemin itu membalikkan tubuhnya, saat bel yang berbunyi pertanda ada seseorang yang datang. Lelaki bermata sipit dengan senyum cerah. Kakaknya Lee Jinki.

"Tumben sekali hyung datang" ucap Taemin dan memeluk tubuh hangatnya.

"Kau sibuk sekali dengan gallery mu. Buka saja toko ini, ada banyak foto bagus disini" ujar Jinki sembari melihat-lihat foto yang dipotret sang adik dengan sempurna.

"Ini cuma untuk koleksi ku. Tidak boleh dijual" balas Taemin yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Jinki.

"Kau beruntung memiliki hyung tampan dan pekerja keras seperti ku haha~" Tawa Jinki pecah saat menggoda adik nya dan mengacak gemas surai _soft brown_ itu.

"Jadi kau merasa terbebani dengan hobi ku?" balas Taemin marah dan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Tidak kok! lanjutkan saja hobi menyenangkan mu ini!" ujar Jinki dan berjalan mengelilingi gallery seni Taemin.

Sampai satu lukisan menarik perhatian nya.

"Lelaki ini siapa? Kau melukis nya?" tanya Jinki seraya menunjuk lukisan itu.

"Oh, itu tukang kebun didekat sini hyung. Maniskan? dikelilingi bunga" ujar Taemin dengan bangga.

Karena mereka berdua sangatlah dekat. Taemin hanya memiliki Jinki dihidupnya. Ia akan menceritakan apapun, akan sangat terbuka tentang apapun pada hyung nya.

Bahkan Taemin berharap agar terlahir kembali dengan Jinki sebagai kakak nya di kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Siapa nama nya?" Tanya Jinki.

"Aku tidak tau, dia cuma objek baru ku" balas Taemin singkat.

"Cukup simple. Kau suka dia?"

"Sepertinya aku tertarik" ucap Taemin dan tersenyum manis.

.

**_Flashback_**

_Hujan baru saja selesai membasahi bumi dan menambah keindahannya. Burung-burung berkicau, pohon dan tanah yang basah. Itu mengagumkan._

_Bagi pecinta seni seperti Taemin, hal ini sangat patut untuk diabadikan. Lelaki manis ini mengangkat kamera nya._

_Melihat bagian indah mana yang akan ia ambil. Dan fokus nya tertuju pada satu arah, ditengah bunga dan pohon yang basah dengan sinar mentari yang menerpa nya. Menambah kesan tampan dan indah._

_"Siapa dia? tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya" gumam Taemin sejenak dan memperhatikan lelaki itu dengan keindahan disekitarnya._

_"Bagaimana kehadiran nya bisa menambah kesan indah pada foto ku?" batin Taemin saat melihat hasil foto yang dia dapat._

_Tanpa disadari, Taemin kembali mengangkat kameranya, membidik dan menemukan angel yang sangat pas!_

_"Luar biasa!" pekik Taemin tertahan._

_Yang Taemin tau dihidupnya hanya, kakaknya, pemandangan, keindahan, seni, dan fotografer._

_"Aku tertarik pada mu!" gumam Taemin lalu tersenyum, dan kembali ke gallery seni nya yang tak jauh dari tempat itu._

_._

Setelah cukup lama berbincang dengan Taemin. Jinki kembali bekerja dan menyisakan Taemin yang menatap lukisan yang baru ia selesaikan hari ini.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku menyentuh kuas dan kanvas? Dan hari ini, aku kembali melukis?" gumam Taemin seraya menyentuh ujung kanvas itu, dan mengambil foto yang dia tempelkan diujung kanvas.

Foto lelaki yang diambilnya pagi itu.

Taemin bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia berhenti menyentuh kanvas karena kematian ibu nya.

Taemin itu tidak melukiskan pemandangan biasa saja. Jika ada objek yang menarik perhatian nya barulah ia mulai melukis.

Dan sejak ibunya meninggal, objek itu hilang dan terkesan monoton. Taemin berhenti melukis dan hanya memotret sesuatu saja.

Lalu sekarang?! Objek baru telah dia temukan. Bukankah artinya pria itu spesial?

Disadari atau tidak, Taemin menyukai bahkan mencintai pria itu dengan cara nya.

"Aku menemukan mu!"

Taemin tersenyum senang dan tatapan mata nya melembut.

*

Pagi pun datang dengan cuaca yang sedikit bersahabat. Matahari bersinar dan angin berhembus pelan, mengiringi langkah kaki Taemin kearah tujuan nya.

Lelaki yang entah siapa nama nya, lelaki tampan yang menarik perhatian nya.

Taemin bersenandung dengan kamera di tangan nya.

Sesekali ia tertawa hanya karena melihat anak kecil berlari bermain.

Hingga iris soft brown nya menemukan lelaki itu ditengah taman bunga.

Dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajah cantik nya. Taemin mengangkat kamera dan memotret lelaki itu sebanyak mungkin.

"Hei!"

Tepukan di bahu Taemin mengejutkan nya, untung saja kamera nya tidak terlepas dari tangan nya.

"Huhh, _Noona_! Kau mengagetkan ku!" Ujar Taemin dengan kesal dan mengabaikan kakak nya.

"Taemin sedang apa disini sih?" Tanya sang kakak dengan rewel membuat Taemin kesal.

"Aku memegang kamera. Dan berarti aku sedang memotret!" Ucap Taemin dengan kesal.

"Pemarah sekali, padahal kau ini adik ku. Tapi sifat Jinki maupun aku tidak ada pada mu ya" balas Taeyeon dan mengacuhkan kemarahan Taemin.

"Tampan juga ya"

"Siapa?" Balas Taemin dan mendelik tajam.

"Itu loh, yang kau potret" Ujar Taeyeon seraya menunjuk lelaki yang sedang menyiram bunga.

"Ish! Jangan ditunjuk _Noona_!" Teriak Taemin dan memukul tangan Taeyeon.

Sekarang mereka diberi tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang melewati mereka.

"Sstt bodoh! Kenapa kau teriak!" Bisik Taeyeon pelan dan memukul kepala Taemin.

Taemin bahkan sampai tidak sadar jika lelaki yang selalu ia potret diam-diam selama satu tahun ini menatap diri nya bingung.

Taemin menarik lengan Kakak nya dan segera pergi dari tempat itu untuk menghindari tatapan lain nya lagi.

Sesampainya di gallery nya lah baru ia lepaskan tarikan itu. Melupakan fakta jika yang ia tarik adalah kakak nya sendiri.

"Tarik saja aku sesuka mu ya" ucap Taeyeon dan memukul tangan Taemin.

"Kau ini! aku kakak tertua mu. _Aigoo_, terbuka pada ku saja tidak pernah." Lanjut Taeyeon dan masuk kedalam _gallery_ seni Taemin.

Karena ia merasa penasaran pada lukisan yang dikatakan Jinki pada nya. Jinki itu takut pada nya, jadi diancam sedikit Jinki akan berbicara.

"Yak! Tau dari mana kau soal ruangan ku!" Teriak Taemin dengan sebal.

Yah, harus kalian tau jika hubungan Taemin dan kakak perempuan nya Taeyeon kurang dekat.

Taemin lebih dominan menyayangi Jinki ketimbang Taeyeon. Karena apa? Tentu karena sikap Taeyeon yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan Jinki.

"Woah!!! Lukisann!!!" Teriak Taeyeon antusias.

Oke, cukup garis bawahi jika sebenarnya sikap Taeyeon lah yang berbeda sendiri ketimbang Taemin dan Jinki.

"Kau melukis? Hey! Dia pacar mu?!! Eyy, cerita kan pada ku!!"

Taemin hanya memutarkan bola mata nya malas.

'Dasar gadis bar bar' batin Taemin.

"Dia lelaki yang tadi kau tunjuk. Soal aku menyukai nya iya, Dan soal apa dia pacarku. Jawaban nya tidak. Sudah pulang sana!!" Ucap Taemin sembari menarik tangan kakak nya agar mau pergi.

"Aku tidak mau pergi!!"

Tapi, sekuat apapun Taeyeon. Jangan lupakan jika Taemin itu lelaki.

Jadi, tentu saja akhir nya Taeyeon berhasil keluar dari _gallery_ Taemin.

"Cha, pulang lah" ujar Taemin dan tersenyum manis.

"Untung kau adik ku ya.. Huhh, iya aku pulang" Taeyeon menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum sembari mengusak rambut Taemin.

"Baik-baik disini ya _Taeminnie_. Pulanglah kerumah jika kau mau" ujar Taeyeon dengan lembut, lalu berbalik untuk pulang.

Taemin menunduk dan menahan air mata nya. Sebenarnya ia ingin pulang, tapi kenangan ibu nya ada disana.

Bisa dibilang, dia trauma.

Taemin langsung masuk dan mengunci _gallery_ nya.

"Hiks.. Ibuu.. Maafkan aku"

.

**TBC**

Haiii... Aku baru banget coba kemari!

Semoga suka ya~

Hehe see you

With love,

Bum️


End file.
